Talk:Provinces of Detina
Other Detinan Provinces I know when that we kinda already mentioned this on the Parthenia Province talk page, but are there any minor one-liner provinces that were mentioned in The War Between the Provinces Series that I forgot to add when I created this article? --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 20:00, September 9, 2018 (UTC) :No, I don't think so. :So what we'll do now is, move the short articles over here and turn those pages into redirects (might be worthwhile to make East Parthenia a redirect too), then give each of the larger ones a line that says "See main article" with a link thereto. Maybe we should turn each of these into section headings rather than a simple list? But I guess the first step is to identify which ones will keep their own articles and which will be moved here. Turtle Fan (talk) 21:07, September 9, 2018 (UTC) ::According to the Parthenia Province talk page, I thought that either you or one of the other guys said there were a few other minor one-line provinces who's names hadn't been put on the wiki yet, Turtle Fan. Also, more specifically, which Detinan Provinces should just get redirects to this article? --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 13:30, September 10, 2018 (UTC) :::There are provinces with articles already written that should be moved over here. That's what I'm referring to. As to which, we'll need to determine that. It's been eleven years since I wrote most of these, I can't remember all the details off the top of my head. Turtle Fan (talk) 07:41, September 11, 2018 (UTC) ::::Alright Turtle Fan, take your time. I could look over the Detinan Province articles and see which ones are worthy of still having articles and which ones should be deleted/redirected. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 20:50, September 11, 2018 (UTC) :::::Alright Turtle Fan, I just took a look at all the province article and decided the ones that should hit the redirecting chopping block. This is mostly due to the fact that those articles don't have much information except for a few minor sentences. IMO, the provinces articles that should be redirected and have all their info relocated to this article are Baha/Golden Province, Cloviston, Croatoan, Highlow and ShowMe. I'm also debating whether or not Palmetto should go or not. Anyone agree with this list? --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 20:30, September 13, 2018 (UTC) ::::::Palmetto was a setting for part of the story (not a great part, but still) and the home of a pair of POVs and all the recurring characters in their orbit. I'd argue that should spare the article. ::::::I like your list. I'd include Peterpaulandia. Turtle Fan (talk) 22:12, September 13, 2018 (UTC) :::::::Okay Turtle Fan, I guess we can keep Palmetto. However, the article should probably updated to mention the character who were either born or came from the province. As for Peterpaulandia, lets just ditch the article considering its size. In short, Palmetto should stay while Peterpaulandia should be deleted and redirected. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 13:20, September 14, 2018 (UTC)